Animosity
by Omniflyer
Summary: [Oneshot, drabble] For there was no way to force the animosity away.


_A/N: And so I noticed, as I'm poking around (not an uncommon practice for me, over the summer) that the GS section was sitting at 1999 fics. As I started my humble career in writing in this very section, it didn't seem right to let the opportunity pass by. To everyone who started the section out… I do believe this is the 2000th Golden Sun fanfic at A little Isaac and Felix leadership drabble for you; here's to hoping you find it a suitable tribute to our beginnings._

And there was no way to force the animosity away.

Isaac and Felix, leaders each of their friends, masters of their stratagems, protectors of their lives. Their own and their teammate's, their own and their friends'. Neither wanting to kill, neither loving death, neither craving the sickening moment when their own blade cleaved muscle from bone, severed sinew from flesh, spilt blood in a sticky crimson and scattered it like a gruesome dew upon the grass.

Neither trusting the other.

Felix, born of Vale, borne by Saturos and Menardi for so long, he who raised the hope of Prox, he who razed the belief and former life of his sister, changed her to a warrior of the land, tuning her inward fire to an outward blaze. A champion of truth, though silent.

Isaac, born of Vale, borne by himself, he who raised his blade in ignorance, but never in hatred, looked to protect those he loved, and learned to love in ever-greater capacities as he pushed on, across deserts frozen and heated alike, he who molded his best friend into a fighting tank who never strayed from his side. A champion, blinded.

And when the blind slayed the mentors of the champion of truth, the truth was suddenly a leader in an unfamiliar land, a lone light against a world darkened with but two beacons to lead it.

The beacons were not those of Mercury and Venus; rather, two of Venus, once allied, now divided, now opposed, now anxious. Each prepared to fight the other; each prepared to wound the other.

Each prepared to kill the other.

But then, perhaps neither was ever able. For in the fated moment, should they have met, in the last moment when push came to shove, blade came to flesh, there would be that one moment of hesitation, that one moment of eyes locking. That one moment of silence.

And then the battle would resume in earnest again, for there was no way to force the animosity away.

For Isaac would look upon him and see a liar who refused to send word to them, who forced his sister to live alone and afraid. He would remember how horrible he felt with one parent and think how much worse it was for her, who had none. Who had a family of four washed away from her with a fickle tide. He would look upon Felix and see one who betrayed them all, one who fought for the end of the world.

One who fought for everything he couldn't.

And Felix would look back upon him and see a fool who wouldn't listen to reason, a fool who was willing to endanger the entire world because of the nonsensical ramblings of a then-foolish old man and an empathic hunk of stone. He would remember his mentors, people who became friends, however distant, who died for no reason other than a boy with a blade who knew nothing, who fought for the end of the world.

One who fought for everything he couldn't.

And so they would meet at Jupiter Lighthouse, where the winds of fate blow solid over lives and times, where the truth would lead the blind to the end of his journey, and the blind would do the same in return.

Where two men would attempt to grow out of boys, where they would attempt more than the spilling of blood, but rather the end of the animosity.

For Jenna stood between them; a sister, a friend, one who believed in the power of all of them. For Garet stood between them, a best friend, an eventual brother-in-law, one who believed in the power of all of them.

And there was, perhaps, but one way to force the animosity away; but for the sake of love and life, perhaps the animosity would fade, perhaps trust would grow. Perhaps, perhaps…

_2000 and counting_

_-Omni_


End file.
